


Corrosion

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrosion: erosion by chemical action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arc of Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli is weakening.

‘My name is… was Lapis Lazuli. I am… was a Homeworld Gem. I do… not have control over this abomination of a fusion. I am weakening. Jasper keeps trying to take the reins. I cannot hold Malachite under the ocean for much longer.’

The water sagged under the weight of her burden. Her knees threatened to buckle at any moment. 

‘No. I must keep my confidence. I can’t simply let go without a fight. It is necessary that I keep us here. For the safety of this Earth, you are mine to control.’

She tugged at the chains that kept Jasper under. The chains then shook lightly and forcefully pulled Lapis forward. She fell onto her chest, barely having time to sprout her wings before she was pulled under the influence. Her wings flailed and hardly kept her above the water. She tugged harder on the liquid chains and yelled at the deep sea below.

‘You are mine to control! You might someday find a way to pull yourself up, but today is not that day! And neither is tomorrow. Or even the next thousand years. So you might as well cease for now.’

Lapis scowled at the water. If she concentrated hard enough, the faded outline of her fusion partner could be seen trying to fight her way to the surface. All was quiet for a moment. Even Jasper stopped yanking for control. Then, the water shook with mighty force. It bent under Lapis’ weight. Her confidence was easily sliced when she felt the water inching up her ankles. 

‘What is happening?’

Her voice shook with fear. She opened Malachite’s eyes to reveal the earth below her cracking and sending debris floating in the water. The ground wobbled Malachite’s centaur-like form, and dust was clouding her vision.

‘If we stay here, both of us will die!’

Lapis cried, making an effort to control the fusion by herself. The gigantic gem stumbled and often fell under the guidance of only Lapis, but luckily the fusion made it to safer ground. Through Malachite’s eyes, Lapis looked back at the ruin that once was a piece of the bottom of the ocean. Lapis wheezed and trembled from mental and physical exhaustion. The liquid restraints shivered as well, for their hold on Jasper was weakening. Suddenly, all of her strength was gone, as too much was used to move Malachite’s substantial weight. The water underfoot trembled and her shins sunk down into the mental sea. Jasper was once more pulling her down. The large gem sensed her vulnerability. Lapis weakly fluttered her wings, but to no avail. The blue gem was yanked down below the surface.

‘I’m sorry, Steven.’


	2. The Arc of Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is rising.

'My name is Jasper. A traitor is keeping me prisoner in a fusion called Malachite. When she is weak, I will take control of this body and destroy the Crystal Gems.’

The orange gem glowered at the chains on her wrists. She pulled and bit at them, but there was no damage or change in her position. Jasper yelled and kicked and cursed at the blurry surface above where Lapis Lazuli, a traitor to Homeworld, stood. 

‘Believe me, Lapis, when you lose focus for even one second… Hahah, I’ll shove you down into this liquid and never let you escape my grasp. Not until we return to Homeworld and you are properly persecuted for your crimes. Just you wait-‘

Her sentence was interrupted by a horrendous tremor. Then, the shaking stopped and instead was replaced by multiple loud thuds, obviously heavy footsteps. 

‘What’s going on up there?’

Jasper bellowed, but then the chains were loose. The large gem grinned and pulled hard on her shackles. Sure enough, down drifted Lapis and up went Jasper. She opened her mouth and gasped for air. 

‘Finally! After all this time I have the reins.’

Through the eyes of Malachite, Jasper slowly walked along the ocean floor. It was a difficult and flawed execution since Jasper was mentally weaker than Lapis. The four-eyed fusion cackled as she steadily prowled to the ocean surface. Jasper herself was filled with toxic ambition. It took 30 minutes to reach the ocean surface, but once Jasper and her strong host body arrived on shore, things changed. The shackles tightened. Lapis resurfaced.

‘Jasper.’

‘Lapis? What are you doing here?’

‘I found my strength again. I’d like to regain control of this body.’

Jasper sneered. ‘You will be getting no such thing. Not if I’m here, you runt. However, if you truly want control fight me for it.’  
Lapis smiled subtly. ‘Gladly.’

Jasper lunged at the smaller gem and grabbed her by her shoulders. Lapis winced, but then she laughed. Lapis’ fingertips dug into Jasper’s skin. Her liquid wings wrapped around the both of them. The blue gem summoned chains and dragged them both under the surface. Jasper thrashed and spat in defiance. 

‘You silly thing. Now, neither of us are in control of Malachite.’

The water once again fused the two gems, creating a bright glow and a figure of green.


	3. The Arc of Malachite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachite lives.

"I am Malachite, and I am free.”

The giant bellowed her first words as a whole. She rested her curious eyes on the small house built into a large statue of a gem. Yes, the home of those Crystal Gems. All of them were traitors to Homeworld. She bared her teeth and balled her fist-

“Malachite!”

Malachite’s eyes darted to a smaller gem. Who was this? Then, she spotted the gems of both of her hands. It was the fusion. Disgusting.

“Get out of my way!” Malachite roared, flicking her into the cliff. She edged closer to the temple, the ocean lagging beside her. Then, another shrill voice lit the air.

“Garnet! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Amethyst! We need to form Sugilite or we won’t stand a chance against her!”

“A-Okay!”

The purple gem didn’t last long. Malachite easily hurled her aside and grinned upon hearing a ‘poof’. She guffawed at the misfortune of Garnet, who was now very still with a look of shock on her face. She raised her hand and a large wall of water rose along with it. Garnet’s expression suddenly changed. The fusion sprinted up the stairs to the home and disappeared inside. It didn’t change anything, so the wall of water was thrust upon the home. The poles that held up the house were easily broken. The house itself was partially destroyed by the force of the wave. Everything was still. Malachite grinned. Once their gems were flushed out of the house, she would easily step on them and be rid of them forever. However, a different voice cried out into the air.

“Hello! It’s nice to formally meet you! My name is Sardonyx, and I’ll be overseeing your execution.”

The gem laughed, raised her weapon, and she struck. Malachite’s eyes were filled with a green light, and then she was gone.


End file.
